


the back-up plan

by bukkunkun



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Rough Sex, Werewolves, ish lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: “Yes, this back-up plan.” He nodded. “We should really start calling it that, for the sake of brevity.”Fenrich has found a way to restore his Lord's power. It's exactly how you think it is.





	the back-up plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicApproach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicApproach/gifts).



> > valfen.jpg [pic.twitter.com/mHxQMvs7Tj](https://t.co/mHxQMvs7Tj)
>> 
>> — spookkun MARK OF MASTERY 2018 (@trickscd) [4 September 2018](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1036839550365003776?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> oh my god i love halloween. so much. like you won't believe
> 
> anyway this is my first fic for this fandom, i hope you all enjoy it. big thanks to Vanna for introducing me to it! it's really funny. 
> 
> written to celebrate Halloween 2018.

“What do you mean, _back at full power?_ ” Artina looked suspiciously at them, but Fenrich wasn’t about to say anything else.

“As he says.” Somehow Valvatorez was so casual about all this, and Artina’s suspicious glower at them only furrowed deeper. Thankfully it was only just them—Emizel was out bullying Axel, Fuuka and Desco took a much-needed bonding break, which left Fenrich and Valvatorez with Artina making rounds around the Underworld.

“Why are you still here, by the way?” The vampire continued, voicing Fenrich’s snide question that would have been much less accommodating if Fenrich had been the one to ask the question. “With the power balance restored, I don’t think it would be efficient for you to still be running around down here collecting money.”

“Old habits,” Artina replied dismissively, and Valvatorez raised an eyebrow at her. Fenrich rolled his eyes and slid his hands into his pockets in an effort to look casual. Immediately Artina shot Fenrich a dirty look, and the werewolf smirked back at her. “Don’t you get started, Mister Werewolf.”

“She’s here to see how Nemo’s doing.” He deadpanned, and Artina turned pink.

“Oh?” Valvatorez, unfortunately, was accommodating as he was understanding. It was a trait that Fenrich loved him so dearly for, but sometimes it was infuriating, especially when aimed at people like the angel in front of them. “Very well, why don’t we go see him?”

“Wh-wh—” Artina stammered, and Fenrich rolled his eyes.

“Don’t waste my Lord’s generosity.” He deadpanned, as Valvatorez already began strolling away with a pleasant little hum. “Oh, and watch your step.” He leered, “Mind the mess.”

“The… mess.” Artina deadpanned, but she jumped when something went barrelling into Valvatorez with a snarling, ground-shaking roar. “Mister Vampire!” she gasped, but as quickly as it happened, Valvatorez simply reached out and tore the beast’s front legs off its torso, tossing them nonchalantly into the nearby river with a huff.

“Go after it, you big buffoon.” He said flatly to the whimpering monster that made the mistake of crossing his path. “And remember next time who it is you’re running yourself into.”

“Ah, my Lord.” Fenrich could almost applaud him—the display of his power, while so casual, was always so wonderful to see.

Oh, he’d been waiting for this for so, _so_ long.

It was almost as nice as having his blood drank from long, long ago, before everything—before _Artina_ —but the exchange was well worth it, he thought.

“Wow.” Artina breathed. “It’s like he never lost his power.” She ran her hand through her hair, and looked up at Fenrich with a small pout on her lips. “What did you _do?_ ”

“Well, as the humans say—” He huffed, and walked onwards after Valvatorez, making Artina jump and follow after him.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

* * *

“A magician never reveals his secrets. Really, Fenrich?”

There was much laughter to be had, after Artina reunited with Nemo. Apparently she had been getting herself lost in the Underworld trying to find him (why she simply wouldn’t go to Hades, Fenrich never understood), but with Fenrich and Valvatorez guiding her to his Prinny self, she finally got to see him again.

She laughed, _a lot._ She probably hadn’t realised that he really would be turned into a Prinny—and a red one, at that. Still, the joy and merriment carried onward, even after Valvatorez and Fenrich bade them goodbye, and retired to their chambers for the rest of the evening.

Well— _retiring_ was relative, Fenrich would like to argue. When Valvatorez retired to regain his strength, it usually meant the exact opposite, really.

The werewolf huffed against his Lord’s lips as the vampire chuckled, kissing him to shut him up as they peeled off their clothes to let them fall to the ground.

“She kept asking and _asking,_ as if I would let her know about _this._ ”

“Well, I don’t believe that any opinion on the contrary about this arrangement would mean anything to us.” Valvatorez sounded way too smug about this, and Fenrich could only feel even more embarrassed about the whole thing. “Not that she would be against it, you know. I’m sure she understands.”

“I’m well aware, my Lord, I just— _ugh,_ ” Fenrich scoffed, and the vampire chuckled fondly as he stroked Fenrich’s head tenderly, the werewolf shaking his head like a dog in frustration. “I don’t want to give her the satisfaction of _knowing!_ ”

“So you’d rather them gossip?”

“I never said that, my Lord.”

Valvatorez laughed again, and kissed him gently on the corner of his lips.

“You’re pouting, Fenrich.” He hummed, “I promise—”

“Oh, there you go again with your promises—”

“That nothing bad will come out of this.” Valvatorez finished, and cupped Fenrich’s face in his hand, gently ushering the werewolf forward on top of him on their bed, Fenrich frowning down at him as he straddled his hips. “They’re our friends now, Fenrich. It would do for you to trust them.”

“I trust only you, my Lord.” Fenrich’s assurances of his loyalty were like knee-jerks, at this point. They were endearing, truly—it was the loveliest thing to have Fenrich’s utmost love and devotion laid out for you, but sometimes, Valvatorez wished the man could be a little more selfless than this.

Still, Fenrich was Fenrich because of this, so he supposed he would have to make do, or better yet—patiently wait for the change to come.

It was gradual, but Valvatorez had centuries upon centuries of Fenrich’s company. If there was anyone he could read like a book, it was his loyal steward, and beloved Fenrich. Conversely, Fenrich knew him well—he knew Valvatorez from the way blood flowed under his skin to the intricacies of his heart.

He knew what Valvatorez wanted, in and out of the bedroom.

He’ll come around—Fenrich always did.

If he changed, it was for his Lord, and Valvatorez would not have it any other way.

“Oh, Fenrich,” Was all Valvatorez managed, and yet in that soft puff of breath from his lips, it seemed the werewolf knew. Fenrich leaned forward to kiss him tenderly, and Valvatorez reached up to pet his head again.

“Am I your dog, my Lord?” Fenrich murmured as they parted, and Valvatorez smiled up at him.

“Do you fault me for wanting to pet you?” He asked, bemused, and a darling flush crossed Fenrich’s cheeks. “You deserve the praise you pile on me too, you know. You’ve been nothing but loyal and devoted to me. I want you to understand that I love you dearly, Fenrich.”

“I-I do, my Lord,” he stammered—oh, he always was, when it came to being affectionate. He always held himself back, always denied himself of the things Valvatorez was all too willing to give him.

In time, he knew. In time, Fenrich, too, will learn to let himself love and be loved freely in return.

“I just—I simply cannot be so selfish to demand it of you.”

“Oh, Fenrich.” Valvatorez chuckled fondly. “To dance takes two.”

Fenrich blinked at him, and Valvatorez kissed him again.

“I do want it, too.” He said, “[Now, ravish me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130619).”

Fenrich almost laughed at the memory that came rushing back to him, but Valvatorez the Tyrant swept forward to kiss him again, and who was he, Fenrich, to deny his Lord of his wishes?

* * *

There was something incredibly novel about every time he and Valvatorez had sex.

The act, banal as it was to even consider using to restore his Lord to his full power without breaking his promise, was inefficient and lacking—nothing could match the efficiency of a few litres of blood in restoring a vampire to his former glory, but Fenrich found himself thoroughly enjoying this alternative he otherwise would have not considered if he had any other master.

By all means, he loved his Lord Valvatorez—his whole heart and soul and being went into serving him, and while at first this felt far too selfish and manipulative, now it just felt… wonderful.

Like it completed him, somehow.

Valvatorez grew wilder as his power reached its peak—a glimpse into a tyrant that once was, now no longer a dream for Fenrich to see again.

Oh, this was the third time tonight they were coming together again, and Fenrich could feel his body starting to tire. His cock still stayed hard, though, enthralled by Valvatorez’s beautiful, beautiful body on top of his, riding him without mercy since their second climax.

Yes, sex was so, _so_ inefficient to restore his Lord’s power, but by _god_ did it feel so _good._

“Keep up, Fenrich,” Valvatorez wore that tyrant’s smirk on his lips, and snapped his hips against the werewolf’s, earning him a groan from the man beneath him. “I’ve removed your restraints, don’t keep me waiting.”

“Yes, m-my Lord.” Fenrich’s voice stuttered over his growling, rumbling vocal cords as the beast within began to rear its head again, his hands snatching forward to grip Valvatorez’s hips with a bruising grip that had his claws digging into his skin, tearing it open to bleed out his sweet, warm blood.

“ _Harder,_ Fenrich. Lose yourself.” Valvatorez’s voice itself was like a thrall that seemed to only dig into his soul, dragging out the beast inside him by the shackles, and Fenrich was only all too willing. Valvatorez seemed to sense it, too.

“Yes, that’s it. Feel the moon on your skin. _Feed me._ ”

Behind him, like a little demon on his shoulder, the full moon pulled aside her boa of pearly white clouds, and Fenrich’s world sharpened into a painful, _delicious_ point.

A focal point, the cornerstone of his whole life—Valvatorez, the man he loved the most.

He let out a monstrous, wall-shaking roar, and he shifted into his beast form, throwing Valvatorez off himself to mount him, manhandling him to all-fours before sliding back home, drinking in his Lord’s moan with a howl to the moon high above their heads.

Oh, this was glorious—Valvatorez, powerful once more.

And it was because of _him,_ Fenrich, his devoted steward.

He thrust forward into him, wild with reckless abandon, knowing that his Lord was no delicate flower. He knew only Valvatorez could keep up with him, and he knew only he could keep up with Valvatorez.

They were made for each other, slotting into each other like puzzle pieces, destined for an eternity by each other’s side.

“Yes, that’s it, that’s it—” Valvatorez turned his head, reaching up to pull Fenrich down for a kiss, and the werewolf whined as he pumped his Lord’s cock once, twice—

And Valvatorez came, soiling the sheets beneath them and clenching around him so _sweetly—_

With a roar, Fenrich shifted fully and buried himself deep inside him, pushing his knot deep into his master with that utterly _addicting_ satisfaction of claiming him for a third time that night, and came into him deeply, filling him up with his cum.

Valvatorez shuddered, feeling power course into him, and he collapsed onto the bed while Fenrich continued to thrust into him shallowly, until he let out a small sound of protest.

Fenrich immediately calmed down, whining softly as he draped himself over Valvatorez’s back comfortingly, licking at the shell of his ear with an apologetic hum.

“It’s fine,” Valvatorez chuckled, kissing his snout sweetly, and Fenrich whined again. “Come on now, Fenrich, I’ve told you time and again, I can handle you. This is fine, if a little oversensitive.”

That seemed to calm him down, and the werewolf cuddled around him warmly, his chest rumbling in contentment in a low, happy growl. Valvatorez smiled sweetly and snuggled back against him, patting his paw fondly.

“Thank you, again, for this.” He said. “I’m glad you found this alternative to regaining power.”

Fenrich licked the shell of his ear again, and Valvatorez chuckled.

“Yes, this back-up plan.” He nodded. “We should _really_ start calling it that, for the sake of brevity.”

Fenrich huffed, petulant, and Valvatorez kissed his hand.

“We’re still telling everyone about this.” He said, and Fenrich whined. “Everyone deserves to know.”

“At least not the details.” Ah, finally he morphed back—mostly. “Please, for my sanity.”

“Of course.” Valvatorez chuckled, looking up at him over his shoulder. “All is for my Fenrich.”

“M-my lord!”

**Author's Note:**

> vannagandr = fursuit mode, you can't change my mind


End file.
